inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sein
(Forward) |element=Wood |seiyuu= Yuki Kaida |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 107 |number= 11}} Sein (セイン) is a forward and the captain of Tenkuu no Shito and also a forward of Dark Angel. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"The proud leader of Tenkuu no Shito. He rules with a cool head."'' Appearance He has maroon coloured hair and it is tied in a long braid. He has teal eyes and he wears the standard Tenkuu no Shito uniform along with an orange captain's band. Personality He is a good person and the captain of the Tenkuu no Shito at Heaven's Garden, though he was shown to be serious with a ferocious appearance at his beginning scenes. He is cold when he is playing as the demon lord but after that he understands what soccer really means. Plot Season 3 ]] He first appeared with his team in a cameo appearance in episode 107 when they were preparing for the coming of the "chosen one". Then later, he appeared in the next episode, behind Endou on top of the net after a lightning storm, then Sein blast the entire field with his lighting kick and kidnapped Rika. Later Endou splits up in two groups, with his team try to rescue Rika in Heaven's Garden and Kidou's team try rescue Otonashi in Demon's Gate. In episode 109, he went on a match with Endou's team for the return of Rika of they win. Sein and his team eventually lost the match and learnt the reason why his ancestors used soccer as a way to seal the Demon King and made friends with Endou. In the episode 111, it is revealed that he and half of his team joined Makai Gundan Z to make Dark Angel because they were hypnotized by a stone but the spell wore off at the end of the episode when they were beaten. He then realized that the legend of the Demon King doesn't exist because the Demon King is within them, he said his farewell to Endou, saying that he finally understood what soccer is, and will continue to wait for the next 1,000 years. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats ) in the TCG]] Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 115 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 60 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 139 ) in the TCG.]] *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 109 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Heaven Drive' *'OF Ultra Moon ' *'SH Shadow Ray' *'SH Excalibur' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Ogre Blade' *'SH Gauss Shot' *'OF Heaven's Time' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Heaven Drive' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'SH God Wind' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Heaven Drive' *'SH Shadow Ray' *'OF Angel Ball ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Majo Queen Redia W '(Dark Angels only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' (Gra Fa Route only) *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shuu' (Gra Fa Route only) *'MIMAX Desuta' (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Fire Spark' *'God Angel' *'Chaos Angels' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Crim Hound' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Navigation Category:Captains